


Even The Coldest, Iciest Heart, Can Be Thawed Eventually

by PuyoLover39



Series: Frieza Visiting (Goku) Earth [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Fools in Love, Frieza will never stop being a tsundere, Friku, Goku also has no shame, Goku is trying, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Bulma and Berryblue, Romance, They're both stubborn but they love each other in their own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: When Frieza gets a couple days off, Goku demands that he spend the night with him. Frieza is terrified and horrified, but can't say no to his idiot of a boyfriend.





	Even The Coldest, Iciest Heart, Can Be Thawed Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy.

It had been some time since he had last had a chance to visit the blue and green marble of a planet, exactly 3 months and 5 days since the whole Chichi fiasco. So the space emperor felt another check in was long overdue. And apparently, so did his lover, as he was rushed as soon as he stepped foot off the ship to touch base. 

****

“Frieza!”

****

That was all the warning he got, before a pair of muscular arms suddenly encompassed his entire form, a body tackling his own as he barely kept them both from plummeting into the dirt. He looked up to see Goku with a wide and toothy grin on his countenance. 

****

“Thanks for what you did for me last time. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was still a ton of work, but it was also really nice and caring of you. Plus, Goten and Gohan both seem a lot happier so...”

****

“Hmph. Well, you are quite welcome. But of course I was right monkey. I hope this lesson has taught you something about listening for the future.”

****

The lizard like male gently brushed the man's arms off him a bit so that they weren't strangling him, as he leisurely wrapped his tail around the Saiyan's thigh. 

****

“Anyway, where have you been Frieza? It's been like, months since you last visited.”

****

The tyrant huffed at the childish way of asking him what he had been up to, and answered him with plenty of sass for it.

****

“It has not been ‘like months’, It has been 3 months and 5 days. So sorry that I could not be here around the clock to babysit you.”

****

Sadly, the man either did not pick up on the heavy levels of sarcasm and sass, or he chose to simply ignore it.

****

“Ah, that's alright Frieza. But hey, you've been counting, so that means you really missed me too huh? Don't worry, if I ever need a babysitter, I can always just ask Piccolo. He's great at it! He practically raised Gohan after all, you know.” 

****

The tailed male gave a wide eyed look, then sighed and shook his head. He hadn't even thought about it, he always counted the days to make sure he made his monthly visits, so it wasn't anything different to him to count the days for this. But Goku was right, it made him come off as clingy and needy, both of which were quite embarrassing, and horribly untrue. 

****

“Ahem, yes, well, as for your question, I have just been extremely busy with my work lately. I was in a very distant part of the universe and could not make it back here any sooner, that is all. However, I have given my soldiers the next 2 days to recuperate, so I have some free time now.”

****

At this, Goku's eyes lit up, grinning like the fool he was. Apparently excited over what the emperor had said.

****

“That's great! That means you don't have to go rushing back to your ship tonight, so you can stay with me!”

****

The tyrant narrowed his eyes and unfurled his tail from the man's leg, pout in place on his countenance as he instantly shifted into a defensive mindset. 

****

“I beg your pardon?”

****

“Well, we've been dating for a while, but we've never spent an entire day together. It's usually just half days, or a couple hours. And we've never spent the night together, which I'd really like to do.”

****

The ruler's eyes widened in panic and embarrassment, which quickly morphed into anger so as not to appear weak. He had been right to feel cautious after all.

****

"Grr! You… You disgusting simian barbarian! How dare you insinuate we do something so intimate, so casually! Have you no tact at all?!"

****

The Saiyan simply tilted his head with a raised brow, hands planting themselves on his hips as he leaned over the shorter male.

****

"Oh come on, it's not disgusting, it’s nice. And it's not even that big a deal. Tons of couples do it by this point in their relationship since it feels so good."

****

The emperor couldn't help but choke at that statement. He knew Goku was a very open person, and he wasn't one to get embarrassed easily, but he wished his partner would have at least a tad more discretion when it came to matters so private. 

****

Frieza fought down a blush as he tried to remain calm. Only responding to the man's last comment in a snippy tone, saying that as an emperor, he would not share a bed with anyone so easily, despite what Earths customs may be. Sadly, his lover couldn't be as mature as him, and chose to whine at his non-favorable answer. 

****

“Goku, how many times must I tell you not to whine like a child? I said no and I mean it. It would be one thing if we were promised to each other, but as things are currently, my answer will not change.” Remarked the ice-jin, eye twitching in annoyance as he struggled to maintain his composure.

****

The black haired man blinked owlishly, clearly confused over what his boyfriend had just said. 

****

“But Frieza-”

****

“Dammit! No means no Goku! Did you and your ex spend the night together before you were joined?!”

****

This took the other aback, making him think for a moment before answering. This allowed him to realize that his lover was referring to marriage when he used words like ‘promised’ or ‘joined’.

****

“Well, no, but remember, Chichi and I didn't actually date each other like we’ve been doing. She just showed up at the world martial arts tournament, fought me, and then we went and got married right after cuz of our promise."

****

Frieza flinched at these words, a sound that seemed to be an equal mix of pain, anger and confusion all in one, made its way up his throat. He knew what his simple companion was saying. That he never really liked the woman, but he definitely liked him. That he shouldn't compare the two relationships because they were nothing alike where it mattered most. 

****

This made the tyrant bite his lip, questioning whether or not he should agree to the man's offer to stay the night with him. Clearly, in his own way, Goku was trying. He was putting forth an effort to show Frieza how much he liked him. Just as Frieza himself always had with his visits. He also knew that Goku was not the type of person to just give himself to anyone who asked. At least, not in that way.

****

So, despite his brain telling him to continue to violently deny the man's suggestion, no matter how he had been raised to act in these situations, he chose to listen to his frantically beating heart and relent. 

****

Goku cheered loudly and nuzzled the shorter man happily, thanking him profusely and promising he wouldn't regret his decision. Only to get shoved off immediately by the blushing and angry lizard like male himself. 

****

“The way you are acting is already causing me to question my choices. But I will see how this plays out regardless. However, I must first inform my crew that I will not be returning tonight, lest they disobey orders and attempt to search the planet for me.”

****

The Saiyan agreed, telling his partner to take his time and use his scouter to meet him at his place when he was done, to which the monarch nodded. 

****

He made quick work of flying back to his ship, informing his crew that he would not be returning until sometime the next day and not to come looking for him no matter what. This earned him a mix of worried and confused stares from his soldiers, but they obeyed nonetheless. 

****

On his way out he was caught by the ever mischievous Berryblue herself, who smirked and whispered in suggestive tone to “Have fun my lord~.” with a wink, as she passed him by. Frieza growled in frustration and embarrassment, fist shaking briefly before he thanked her with the most neutral voice he could muster, and continued on his way. 

****

It took him nearly half an hour before he saw Goku again, a 23 minute flight, and 7 minutes to compose himself and steel his resolve. Forcing himself to accept that whether or not he wanted to, or was even capable or not of having sex, he had already agreed and could not turn tail and run at this juncture.

****

He knocked twice on the door, hearing a shout of “Its open!” and sighing at the carelessness of his lover. He then pulled open the door and entered the abode, a scowl gracing his features as he surveyed the living room. 

****

He hadn’t noticed it the last time he had been in Goku's home, but the dragon had done a fairly good job of providing everything for the man, just as he said he would. It was by no means posh, but it wasn't exactly sub-par either. 

****

There was comfortable looking two seater couch, a rectangular glass coffee table, a large flat screen television hanging on the wall, and other things to give the house some extra personality to really make it feel like a home. Connected to the living room by an open arch, was a full sized kitchen, which was apparently currently occupied by one Son Goku, as he heard a tea kettle whistle loudly. 

****

Not a minute later, did the man come bustling out carrying a mug, a bright smile adorning his face as he held it out to him. He gave the man a quizzical look, but accepted the beverage all the same and took a hesitant sip.

****

“I remembered that you told me once that you liked tea and that your favorite type was some flowery one. Hibi something? I can't remember cuz it was hard to pronounce. But I saw a can of some raspberry rose hibi thing and figured that was probably it since it was expensive. Was I right?”

****

The tyrant hummed in appreciation, greatly surprised that the simple minded man had recalled the talk at all, let alone the type of tea he had spoken of. 

****

“It is called hibiscus Goku. But yes, this is my favorite type, thank you. Although, I do not enjoy it simply because of its cost, and I do usually have my tea in a tea cup, not a mug. And for future reference, I would be fine with a wild berry and hibiscus blend or a honey and lavender blend instead, seeing as those are both cheaper. Not to mention that when it comes to you, a stress relieving tea may be a much needed treat.” 

****

Goku gave him a nod, face suddenly looking serious, as if he were trying to commit what the other had said to memory. He then gestured for the other to sit on the couch and said that he thought they could just relax together for the night. 

****

“And what, pray tell, do you consider to be relaxing exactly? Gorging on food?”

****

The man laughed and rubbed the back of his head nervously, unable to refute the remark. 

****

“Well, I thought we could just, talk, ya know? Or maybe take a bath or something? I don't really know what you like to do in your free time, or what you enjoy other than tea and killing people. So if you have something you wanna do, I'm all for it. Oh. As long as it doesn't involve killing or harming innocent people.”

****

The emperor rolled his eyes and flatly returned a “You are simply no fun at all, Goku.” before sipping his tea again and crossing one leg over the other to think on the other man's words. 

****

“I suppose I would not mind chatting for a bit. Your conversational skills are quite lacking, and in serious need of some training as well. And who better to teach you than an emperor himself? So, what is it that you would like to talk about exactly?”

****

“...Uhh.”

****

The man gave him a blank stare, obviously not having thought out where their potential conversation would go ahead of time. So Frieza sighed and set his mug down, leveling the orange clad fool with a tired glare.

****

“Goku. You do not need to force yourself to try to make conversation on a topic you believe I will enjoy. Just say something that you wish to say, or if you have a question, then simply ask it.”

****

“Have you thought about the future? Like, what you think you'll be doing? Where you'll be?”

****

The tailed male blinked owlishly, not having expected that to be his question. He noticed the Saiyan had lost his nervous behavior, but his voice was still hesitant, and for some reason, that bothered him. 

****

“You wish to know if I will continue to rule over the universe, is that right? My apologies Goku, but I do not intend to give that up. Ever. My position as emperor of all is quite the fun one, and there is nothing in existence that could make me change my mind.”

****

The taller man flinched and shook his head, waving his hands frantically in front of him.

****

“No, no. That's not what I- I would never ask you to- I know how much it means to you so… Look, Frieza, I like you how you are. Evil or not, sadistic or not, emperor or not. And I would never try to force you to change or make you let go of something that you love.”

****

The tyrant's eyes widened at the man's words, a faint dust of color staining his cheeks. He quickly forced a scowl and asked in a snippy tone what it was that the man had meant by his question then if not that. Only to make Goku nervous all over again and ask that they just forget it. So they did, albeit reluctantly on Frieza's part. 

****

“Very well, if we are changing the subject, then perhaps you would not mind me asking where your son is?”

****

“Huh?”

****

“Your son.”

****

He only received a blank stare in response. 

****

“The one we fought that wench for custody of?”

****

Goku blinked twice and tilted his head.

****

“The one who is supposed to be living in this house with you!” Growled the tailed male.

****

Finally, recognition dawned on him, as Goku suddenly sat more alert and clapped a fist into his open palm.

****

“Oh. You mean Goten. He’s at Bulma’s place. He left to see Trunks as soon as we both sensed your energy. Don’t worry, he’s spending the night there, so he won’t bother us tonight.”

****

The tyrant gave a pitiful attempt at another growl, as it was bogged down by his embarrassment. He then asked if they could do something else, as talking was clearly not a good idea at the moment.

****

So the two then spent the next few hours watching some movies that Gohan and Bulma had given to Goku once they heard he had a tv. Even though Goku couldn't figure out if Frieza was actually enjoying them or not, as the movies ranged from some family friendly films, to action movies, and the emperor had a permanent scowl and crossed arms throughout the experience. 

****

By the time they finished the last one, it was pitch black outside, nearing 9pm. So Goku suggested they bathe and get ready for bed, and even offered Frieza the shower first when he got punched for suggesting they actually bathe together. 

****

So the two went about bathing, brushing their teeth, and various other tasks part of their nightly rituals, which for Frieza, including stealing one of Goku's weighted tops while the man simply grinned and chuckled as he dressed himself in a white tank top and his underpants. Almost making the mistake of calling him and his actions cute, before catching the glare tossed his way that meant he would receive more than a punch, should he say anything. 

****

So, the Saiyan opted to just walk around the other male, pull back the covers and pat the king sized bed in an inviting manner, as he crawled in himself. When a solid minute passed without him feeling the bed dip or even hearing any movement, Goku turned to see Frieza standing in the doorway looking as if he were wrestling with himself internally. 

****

“Umm, Frieza, is everything okay?”

****

Silence is the only answer he got to his query, only serving to further his concern. 

****

“Umm, Frieza, I'm not really sure what it is that's got you so wound up, but it's okay alright? There's no reason to be so tense. Just tell me what's wrong so we can fix it."

****

This time he actually got a reaction, even if it was just a small growl as the shorter male grit his teeth, whether it be in anger or embarrassment, he wasn't sure, as there was also a faint blush painting the emperor's face that could mean anything. 

****

This made Goku sigh and scratch his head, unsure what to do. Finally, after several tense, silent moments of the Saiyan watching the monarch shift his glare from the floor to the bed, to himself, he finally got the hint. 

****

"If it bothers you that much, you should have said something. I can sleep on the couch if you want, and you can take the bed. Will that make you feel better?" Remarked the Saiyan, as he stood from the bed and placed his hands on his hips.

****

Shocked and confused by both the man's words and his actions, Frieza raised him a skeptical brow, trying to determine whether or not the dumb ape was serious.

****

"...I am afraid you have lost me Goku. If you and I were in separate rooms, we would not be able to spend the night together as you wanted."

****

The taller male simply shrugged, as if it didn't really matter to him either way. 

****

"Yeah, but it wouldn't make me happy knowing you're not happy. I don't wanna force ya to do something you're not comfortable with. Besides, we can always try again some other time when you’re a bit more used to the idea. The last thing I want to do is hurt you or scare you off."

****

The growl that rose from the smaller male was not short on emotion. Goku could practically feel the frustration and desire to knock his block off for his comment, pouring from single sound. However, instead of being punched like he anticipated, he was met with a sigh.

****

“I am not afraid, nor will I ever be. You do not scare me monkey, no matter what form you take, words you speak, or moves you make. I am simply feeling a bit reluctant because I have never done anything of this sort before.”

****

“Ah, okay, that's good. If that's all you're worried about, then don't be. I know it doesn't sound very appealing at first, but once you try it, you might find that you actually kind of like it.” Chirped the Saiyan, large grin ever present on his lips.  

****

The ruler's growl this time was almost feral, as he crossed his arms in a fashion that almost looked like he was hugging himself, protecting himself. His crimson eyes flashing wildly.  

****

“Perhaps, however, despite your kind words, it does not put me at ease enough to fool me into complying. I still am of the mind that it would be better if we were to wait a while longer, or at least if we were bound first.”

****

No sooner than Frieza closing his mouth, did Goku narrow his eyes, give him a serious, yet also somewhat thoughtful look, and walk over to the nightstand, opening the drawer and reaching inside.

For a second, the emperor worried about what it was that the man was going to pull out, but only for a second. As he had no further time to lament on it, before a small black box was tossed his way. He caught it easily of course, and turned it over in his hand to examine it, but upon gleaming no new information from looking at it, he raised a non existent brow to Goku.

****

"I asked Bulma for some help on what she thought you would like, she knows way more about this stuff than me. Apparently the stone is super rare or something, like 2nd in the world. Alexandrite I think?"

****

The man shrugged, then gestured for his partner to open the box. 

****

“Anyway, I hope you like it.”

****

He gave the taller man a shrewd glance, before gently pulling the small cube open. 

****

Inside the words “To My King” were inscribed, but they were easily eclipsed by the object sitting in the middle of the lush red silk. 

****

A large teal and purple stone, in a cushion cut, sitting on a simple, yet still majestic rose gold band. It was just the right balance of flashy and modest. Like the two of them. Goku, the plain, basic one. And Frieza, the complex, showy, and dramatic one. The analogy was not lost on the emperor, as his mouth fell open, nearly gasping at the ring. To put it simply, it was beautiful. 

****

Yet, he still didn't know why he was given this trinket. He lifted his head to give Goku a questioning look, but the shock overpowered his need for answers, his appearance akin to a deer in headlights. 

****

“Goku?”

****

The man didn't even seem to hear him, as he went on, arms crossed as he wore a befuddled look himself. 

****

"I think she said that the colors change from day and night. I was planning to just ask Shenron for it, but she said it would be more romantic if I worked for it myself. So she told me where to look for them and I spent about a week searching until I found some. She said if I could find the gems myself, she would pay someone to make a ring for it. She and I planned the setting out together. What fit you best, what you might like. So if you  _ do _ like it, then you can keep it and we can get married. Would that make you feel better?"

****

For once in his life, Frieza was completely floored. He had no idea that his dimwitted, muscle bound, fool of a lover, could concoct this kind of scheme, let alone that he would. However, it did not surprise him that Goku was able to so completely shatter his composure, the man had always been good at putting him in new situations and making him lose his composure was just par for the course. That never stopped him from loathing it whenever man did this though.

****

So, he did what he always does whenever his composure is destroyed, he turned it into anger. 

****

“B-But we have only been testing the waters! We were never serious! How can you propose a permanent bonding when we have so scarcely seen each other?! This entire pursuit, all the effort you have put forward, it was an incredibly foolhardy endeavor!”

****

However, the Saiyan was not deterred in the least. He simply tilted his head, scratching at his dark locks once more. 

****

"Really? But we did the whole white day and valentine's day thing. Usually couples only do that for each other when they're serious. I know I was serious about you, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you out in the first place. Besides, weren't you just saying that the problem was that we weren't serious enough? And now you're saying this is too serious? Ya know, I really can't figure you out sometimes. You should really be clearer about this kind of thing."

****

“Shut up! I was perfectly clear! You just go to extremes far too often!” Growled the tiny tyrant, which was quickly thrown back on him by his taller companion.

****

The two were then cast into silence, as their argument reached a stalemate. Both glaring at the ground in frustration. Finally, after a few more minutes, Goku sighed and spoke up.

****

“Look, I'm not trying to force you into this. If you don't like the ring, or just don't want to get married, that's fine, you don't have to.”

****

The diminutive dictator wasn't sure what it was that convinced him. If it was the ring itself, the downtrodden look on his lover's face, the sadness in his voice as he relayed those words, or just the fact that despite his angry words and aloof actions, he wanted this, he was not sure. 

****

But judging by how his heart fluttered in his chest at the thought of marrying the man, how happy and excited he felt, to the point that he almost wanted to smile, he leaned toward the last one. It didn't take more than a minute of silence, looking at the ring and the man he used to hate with every fiber of his being, for him to ultimately decide that yes, this was what he wanted his future to be.

****

So in a typical Frieza fashion, he gave a put out sigh, pulled the ring from the box and slid it on his finger, acting as if accepting the proposal was some kind of burden, a taxing fair that he begrudgingly went along with. 

****

“Well, seeing as you have already procured the stones, it would be a waste to not have someone wear it. And as there is no one else in the entirety of the cosmos that I have even a remote interest in, I suppose I can accept your affections.”

****

“You mean…”

****

The monarch nodded and gave cocky smirk. He didn't need to tell him yes, if Goku really knew him and cared for him as much as he seemed to, then he trusted that the look would be more than enough for the man to understand. And he was right, a large smile and shining eyes to graced his lover's face. 

****

“That's great! Since we're fiancés now, does that mean we can share the bed? Or would you rather still have it to yourself?”

****

As easily as the smirk appeared, it disappeared. Swiftly being replaced by a cautious expression.

****

“Goku. Just what did you have planned for us tonight? Why are you so eager for us to do this now, that you would ask for my hand?”

****

“Huh? Well, I just thought you and I would spend the night together relaxing and then when it was time to go to sleep, we could cuddle. Why?”

****

For the second time that night, Frieza was floored. He couldn't help but slap his palm over his own face and groan. 

****

Of course that was all it was. Of course his innocent, sweet and naive Goku, didn't have anything nefarious in mind. 

****

Said Saiyan was completely lost at this action. He didn't know what was wrong, or what to say. But eventually he tried calling out his partner's name in concern when that partner began to shake. 

****

“Frieza?...Are you alright? What did I do now? Was it something I said? I'm sorry, I guess I'm just awful at this kind of stuff no matter how hard I try.”

****

The emperor quickly lifted his hand to reveal a large smirk, indicating that the reason he was shaking was from laughter. This relieved the Saiyan from his worries a bit, although he was still majorly confused, and wondered if he had possibly pushed the tyrant over the edge.

****

"Yes, yes. I am quite alright. There is nothing to worry about monkey, you have done nothing wrong. It is just so very like you, but I believe we have wasted enough time already, it is getting quite late. So let us get to bed, shall we?" Spoke the ice demon, as he strode calmly into the room and toward the bed.

****

This gave Goku pause for a few seconds, before a bright and hopeful look crossed his countenance. 

****

“Wait. You mean!?-”

****

The emperor turned his head to stare at the other man as he pulled back the covers, smirk turning into a softer smile.

****

“Yes Goku. Together.”

****

Goku cheered as his soon to be husband climbed into the bed and gave him an expectant look. The Saiyan quickly dove on top of him, curling himself around the smaller body, cheek rubbing affectionately against the smooth surface that was Frieza's head. 

****

A sigh escaped the ruler, as he allowed himself the privilege of being open for once. Being vulnerable and trusting enough to show how he felt for the man and sleep beside someone else that could very well kill him and had in the past. 

****

He soon decided that Goku was right, that this was something he did indeed enjoy. He expected to feel tense and nervous, unable to sleep for fear of not waking up the next morning. But instead, he felt oddly safe and secure, as he turned onto his side to bury his face in the other male's chest, relishing the warmth and security the man provided.

****

“Goodnight Frieza. Thanks for everything.”

****

“Rest well...Goku.”

****

The two, wrapped in each others arms, soon were off to dreamland. One smiling brightly, tightly clinging to his partner. The other, clutching onto the other's sleeping shirt with one hand, the smallest of smiles gracing his usually scowling lips. Both happy, both peaceful. And both looking forward to the future ahead of them.

****

In the morning, the Saiyan is the first to rise. His first thought consisting of food, immediately attempting to stand to go get some, only to realize there is an arm now draped over his hips and a long, thick tail hooked around his shin. Finally forcing him to take note of the content being sleeping beside him. 

****

Goku can't help but smile at the the serene looking villain, he has never seen the man so peaceful before. Even when Frieza appears calm, there is always a certain edge to him. A tense element about him, as if he is always ready invade of an attack to his person. The fact that he was the only one that the lizard felt comfortable enough with, that Frieza trusted him enough to let his guard down and actually relax for once, it made him incredibly happy. The fact that he could unwind the man and make him happy too, it let him know that he had made the right choice in proposing after all.

****

So he pressed a soft kiss to his fiancé’s head and carefully extracted himself from his lover, intent on catching himself a huge fish for breakfast. 

****

It takes over an hour for Frieza to awaken, but unlike Goku, his first thought is not food. No, it is the fact that he  _ knows _ he went to sleep warm and secure, yet now he has awoken to nothing but a large, cold, and empty bed. To say it soured his mood would be an understatement, as his face contorted into it's typical scowl. 

****

His first move is to instantly leave the bed to find the other man and see what was so important that he would leave him, especially  after all that effort that he put into getting him in that bed the previous night. When he finds him eating, he suddenly asks himself why he even bothered to wonder and sighs, not at all surprised that he was trumped by food. 

****

When Goku waves, he glares back at him, then announces that he is going to take a shower, hoping to calm his rising anger. Of course Goku simply nods, uncaring as he is entirely focused on his fish. So the two go about their own thing, with such ease that it is almost as if they had been doing this for years.

****

When Frieza gets out of the shower, and finds that his betrothed is no longer eating and is instead out in the backyard with a confident smile on his face, fists raised and clenched in front of him, he knows what the monkey wants. 

****

The emperor sighs in both fondness and annoyance, as he knew he would no doubt be getting down and dirty, making his previous shower all for naught. But nonetheless, he enjoys sparring with the man almost as much as his partner does, so with a smirk on his face, he heads outside to join him. 

****

Without further delay, the two go at it. Not trying to kill one another, but still not taking it easy either. Blasting, punching, kicking, the only thing held back is biting, much to Frieza's surprise and delight. 

****

The comfortable routine the two have fallen into  bothering neither of them. Acting as if they had been together and living like this all their lives, a practiced ease, and both are happier for it. Both on cloud 9, content to just spar and be around each other. Both still just as appeased even when they have to part ways, as Frieza must return to his ship. 

****

When he does, he has yet to come off the high from his prior engagements, which worries his soldiers greatly. 

****

Some whispering about his strange behavior behind his back. Others remarking on the new accessory adorning their Lord's finger, and how he seems more confident and happy, that he appears to stand just a bit taller now. He used to act like he was on top of the world, but now he seems like he is lounging atop the clouds.

****

Ultimately, his soldiers are thrown completely for a loop, and do not know what to think anymore, so they simply decide to give up. If Frieza is happy, then that is all the better for them and everyone else in the universe.

****

THE END 

****

Bonus: 

****

After having looked into Earth's customs about marriage some more, the tyrant decided to pay a quick visit to his promised one, just to ask if he wanted a ring as well, even though he already had a feeling of what the answer would be.

****

“Nah, I'm good. A ring would just get in the way when I'm fightin’.”

****

And it turned out he was right, causing Frieza to smirk at the answer.

****

“I thought you would say as much, however I'm afraid we must find something for you. My intel indicated that we wear the rings to show we are taken. You never wore one with your wife, but I am not her, I can be more than a bit possessive you know? It doesn't have to be big and flashy, just something to show you are mine. But if you are really so against a ring, then perhaps a collar would be a fitting substitute.”

****

Goku only laughed.

****

“Sure Frieza. Whatever you want. At least that would be out of the way.”

****

The two smirked at each other, just enjoying the playful air, until Goku broke the silence.

****

“Oh, by the way, speaking of Earth customs, it's kind of a thing to have your family there when you're getting married. So I was wondering if you wanted your dad and brother there when we do it.” 

****

The diminutive dictator gave an unimpressed look as he flatly stated that they were dead. 

****

“Oh. Right. But if they weren't, would you want them to come?”

****

The monarch simply sighed, eyes sliding closed as he shrugged and said it didn't matter even if he did, they were dead either way and would not be going anywhere anytime soon. Because of this, he missed the look his fiancé was giving him. A look, that had he seen if, would have instantly told him that trouble was in his future.

****

“Besides, I do not care for Earth's customs. I only wish to insure that I properly stake my claim of you so that nobody tries to take you from me. Honestly, I would much rather do things the way a galactic emperor should. But sadly, I do not know the process. My father never told it to me, as he saw no reason to do so, seeing as I had no interest in sharing my empire with anyone.”

****

“...Well, I don't really wanna have a big ceremony either. So, if you don't mind, then we can just make this a small, quiet thing.”

****

“I have no objections to making this a simple affair. It would save us both a lot of time. Very well then monkey, just pick a date and let me know, or come get me whenever you are ready and we will ‘tie the knot’ as your people say.”

****

Goku nodded and gave a mischievous smile. If Frieza weren't so busy and had more time, he may have asked what that expression meant, and he may have been able to save them both a lot of hassle down the road. But instead, he only nodded and took his leave. 

****

Little did he know, that despite the two of them having agreed on a small and easy wedding, his husband to be was going to ensure that, that would not be the case. 

****

But that, is a problem for another day. 

****

**_FIN_ **

****  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was the obligatory Friku proposal fic that nobody asked for or needed. Let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
